Burning Love
by BlindMaster
Summary: Una boda muy especial, una invitada muy particular .. una decisión difícil de tomar… solo hay complacencia para uno, un enredo con un final inesperado – siguiendo con mis publicaciones por el día 10-10-10 -
1. A Wild Night

**A Wild Night **

**Espero les guste, es bien Hot!! Wow me queme al escribir esto auch… bueno esta en medio de ¨Fotografía¨ donde se habla acerca de la relación que hubo entre Gwen y Ben en el tiempo que ambos estuvieron juntos ahhahah una cosa, puse rating M corregido, **

**Ben 10 no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes todos pertenecen a la CN**

**Nota **

**1. Pensamientos están entre COMILLAS**

**2. Recuerdos están en letra CURSIVA**

**3. Final de escena esta limitado por letra NEGRITA**

**

* * *

  
**

Ella bailaba en la discoteca, se veía hermosa, pero a Ben eso no le gustaba, ya que llamaba demasiado la atención, nunca se había divertido de esa manera…. no desde que dejara a Yulie

- baila tu también – dijo invitando a su primo, quien se limitaba a mirar desde su mesa, como ella movía sus caderas en compas con la música. El miraba como Gwen se meneaba en la pista frente a todas esas personas …… o tal ves junto a ellas

Estaba ahogado por el calor y el sonido, la copa que tenia parecía ser mas profunda ya que nunca parecía acabarse.. mientras veía la sonrisa del cantinero quien seguía sirviéndole llenando cada ves mas su vaso

-¨ esto te animara amigo¨- le dijo, pero el no entendió, la gente hablaban en francés, un idioma que el no pudo dominar, de pronto ya no veía a su prima, eso le preocupo, se levanto algo confuso, no podía mantener su equilibrio, aquella bebida de color rojiza había alterado gravemente sus sentidos

- ¨¿done estas?¨ – decía entre labios, mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud de personas que bailaban en esa pista

El lugar estaba repleto, apenas se podía respirar y Ben lo sabia mas que nadie, el sudor se apoderaba de sus prendas, estaba totalmente cansado …cuando vio a una chica sensual bailar con un sujeto mas alto que ella, las persona les hicieron campo formando un circulo entre ellos, ya que ella se movía de manera sensual con aquel tipo, aquella ardiente mujer no era mas que** Gwen ………..**

- ¨Nos divertiremos… anda Ben, ya me dijiste que **No** demasiadas veces ¨- luego el apago la grabadora, ya había oído suficiente, aun cuando el decidiese ir…. no podía dejar la tierra desprotegida, debía encontrar a alguien que lo reemplace

- no te preocupes amigo, hemos estado tres años sin parar en este proyecto… creo que podrías tomarte un descanso – dijo su amigo Smith

- el mundo no puede estar sin Ben 10, ¿que pasara si un alienígena intenta destruir la tierra? Tal y como ocurrió la semana pasada – advirtió Ben, quien no podía dejar su trabajo de tiempo completo

- si es así entonces seré el primero en lamentarlo .. pero lamentare mas ver que no tomaste un descanso – le animo su amigo empujándolo hacia el ascensor… ya que todo estaba listo

- muy bien, todo esta listo, nos vemos en una semana – y se despidió agitando levemente la muñeca

- no aun no pued… - y el ascensor se cerro dejando que Ben descendiera hasta la planta baja de la torre…. pero como un viento apareció detrás de su amigo

- si quieres que me vaya al menos debo llevar algo de dinero – dijo y saco sus tarjetas de crédito que el guardaba en su caja fuerte, ya que no podía llevarlas al momento de pelear contra los criminales

- espera, no puedes andar con esas cosas… no es propio de un héroe, te daré esta amigo… tiene mi firma –el se la alcanzo y Ben la tomo, era una tarjeta metálica con su nombre resaltado

- es de crédito ilimitado, así es como el gobierno agradece que hayas salvado el mundo – Ben vio que hasta tenia una foto suya

- excelente – y se fue volando convertido en uno de sus **alienígenas **

Estaba vestida tan provocativamente que el no podía dejar de mirarla, pero en su mente Ben aun mantenía el control

- ¨recuerda es Gwen…. la chica menos sexy del planeta¨ – pero por mas de que el se tratara de convencer no podía hacerlo, ya que cuando la veía sabia lo equivocado que estaba

- detente Ben.. aquí es – dijo señalando un lugar bastante extraño, no había guardias y estaba en medio de la nada

- ¿estas segura de que es este sitio?– dijo el escéptico de lo que veía, se bajo de su automóvil, que era un mercedes de color plateado, lo había adquirido con la tarjeta ilimitada

- te aseguro que te va a encantar, era el lugar favorito de Kevin – y apresuro a su primo tomándole de ambas manos

Entonces se acercaron al una puerta metálica, que al parecer era la entrada, solo un pequeña rendija se abrió y se podía escuchar desde ahí la fuerte música, Ben solo vio los ojos de una hombre que pregunto en un idioma que el no comprendía

- ¨¿ que quieren? ¨- pregunto de mal humor y Gwen se adelanto en contestar

- yo y mi amigo queremos entrar… quisiera abrirnos la puerta – pero el hombre solo se rio y cerro la rendija

- bueno….. no quería hacer esto, pero Kevin solía convencer a estos sujetos…. ¿Comprendes verdad? – dijo mirando y señalando como si esperara algo de Ben

- creo que ya lo se… – dijo y uso el Omnitrix para transformarse en ¨Fuego¨ y volvió a tocar

- ya les dije que se largara….….- y se quedo sin habla al ver como el extraño alienígena de fuego le apuntaba

- ahora….. por favor déjenos entrar – dijo Gwen amablemente y sonriendo, se escucho como aquel hombre apresuradamente abrió al puerta y dejo que ambos **entraran **

El llegaría en unos días y debía comprarse algo bonito, ya que era la primera ves que Ben vendría a París para verla después de haberle insistido durante tanto tiempo

- todos estos ya los use… además son muy feos - dijo arrojando los vestidos que se probaba, ya que ninguno era de su gusto

- lo tengo….. iré de compras, aprovechare en salir con mis nuevas amigas – y se lanzo a su cama para coger su celular

- ¨oyes estas libre, necesito tu consejo… aja… si en una hora… nos vemos¨ – y colgó riendo de una manera extraña

En el centro comercial ambas amigas se reunieron para ir de compras y gastar el dinero que Gwen había recibido por su mas reciente pintura

Ella miraba los mostradores buscando algo que vaya con lo que tenia pensado hacer esa noche, pensó en algo casual pero no tenia que ser atrevido

- esta ropa es muy bonita pero…. necesito algo mas especial – dijo mientras tocaba esos vestidos

- Gwendolyn te refieres a .. esta ropa – dijo su amiga levantando un top muy corto y algo provocativo

- no como eso … pero …..ya estas entendiendo – dijo riendo al ver como su amiga le mostraba extrañas ropas muy provocativas

- debe ser alguien especial si buscas eso – dijo al ver que Gwen se había detenido en un shop en donde solo había ropa de temporada

- con algo de suerte…. estas me servirán – dijo y entro para ver lo nuevo que había **en parís**

- ¨calma… Ben Tenyson, solo son vacaciones y será un semana ¿que podría suceder?¨ – se decía mientras el avión atravesaba el océano

Vio como los jóvenes de su edad llevaba ropas bastante extrañas, pensó que la moda en todo este tiempo había cambiado y que el se había retrasado tal ves un poco… por eso de luchar contra aliens, algo que no le daba tiempo para pensar en esos detalles

- ¨me comprare algo de ropa… ahora que ando en esto ¨– y se quito su gorra, ya que hacia demasiada calor, lo que el no sabia era que el calor que sentía se debía a que pronto vería a Gwen y por lo que leyó en la carta debía prepararse para algo impredecible

Recordó la ultima ves que ambos se vieron, el aun tenia la apariencia de un niño, pero quería demostrarle que había cambiado y que ahora el estaba dispuesto a** madurar**

Ben sabia lo que ella estaba haciendo, así que decidió seguirle el juego, la hermosa chica que lo veía le invitaba con la mirada a la pista de baile, cosa que el no desaprovecho, la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a la pista con el único motivo de acercarse a Gwen

no podía pensar claramente, el alcohol a estas alturas había nublado su buen juicio y ya no era dueño de sus actos ni tampoco controlaba su entorno

El cuerpo de Ben apenas y podía seguir en pie, se derretía en los brazos de esa hermosa mujer… que lo mareaba al ritmo de ese extraño baile que estaba de moda en Europa, era tan hipnótico que su cuerpo se movía solo

Ella se insinuaba a Ben, pero el no comprendía porque deseaba tocarla, Gwen no se daba cuenta pero el ya estaba por acercársele, se sentía prendido en llamas…. como si un alienígena lo controlara

Cada ves que Ben se acercaba a Gwen era alejado por la multitud y aquella chica se le aferraba del brazo llevándolo a la barra para continuar con la velada

- ¨deseo tocarla pero…. eso esta mal, anda Ben reacciona¨ – se decía cada vez que trataba de controlarse…. pero eso ya **no funcionaba**

- Esto no es lo que tenia en mente… pero será algo nuevo para mi – dijo sosteniendo aquel conjunto blanco al miso tiempo que Ben llegaba a París, después de una viaje agotador

- ¨ella ya debería a ver llegado¨ – decía en su cabeza mientras miraba el reloj del aeropuerto, el no tenia idea de lo que ella preparaba para ese día especial n onononon para esa ¨semana¨ especial

Tomo la decisión de irse en taxi cuando vio que su prima llegaba corriendo hasta donde estaba el

- siento la tardanza, pero tuve que ir de compras – y se sostuvo de sus rodillas para tomar algo de aire

- si ya veo – dijo y ayudo a su prima con los bolsos que esta llevaba

- ¿no trajiste equipaje? – pregunto Gwen al ver que su primo había venido tan solo con una maleta

- comprare ropa nueva aquí – y esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción

- ¿y en donde me quedare? –el se pregunto, al ver que por su apuro no había hecho una reservación

- si te preocupaba encontrar una habitación en esta ciudad ….. ya no lo hagas, desde que Kevin se fue hay mucho espacio en mi apartamento – tomo de la mano a su primo dejando a este atónito .. ella jugaba con fuego y en estas situaciones Gwen podía **quemarse……..**

**Continuarax…………**

**

* * *

  
**

**Muchas cosa en esta miniserie de Tres chaps….. si agrego uno mas ya lo estaré viendo… si quieren saber como anda esta cosa lean ¨Fotografía¨ es genial, ya lo resubi esta corregido, este también esta corregido leenalo **


	2. A Good Night

**A Good Night **

**las cosas se calientan, con esto trato de redimirme un poco y cambiar el rumbo de esta historia espero que les guste .. aha una cosa mas, **_**chicas no lean este fic**_**, solo es para los buenos muchachos ok se cuidan **

**gags: **

**1. Esta escrito en primera persona **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**3. Uso el tema de B.E.P para el fic y esta en letra CURSIVA **

* * *

Me siento bien esta noche, no se porque…. pero me siento bien, no importa nada, solo se que la estoy pasando increíble ..

Si… es una buena noche, las estrellas no han salido y yo me siento bien, nunca me había divertido de esta manera, ella antes había venido con Kevin, pero juraría que no hicieron lo que nosotros hicimos… aquí en frente de tanas personas viéndonos, la música me envuelve y no siento mas que el roce de sus ardientes labios junto a los míos .. maldición realmente queman!!!

Me siento bien, porque por una ves en mi vida siento que nada importa…. solo yo y ella, me siento bien porque olvido los fantasmas de mi pasado que revolotean en mi cabeza casi a diario, esta ves se han ido y me dejan jugar a placer mío

El estrés se va, ahora si me siento bien, aunque oigo a la policía y veo a la multitud correr, siento que esto aun no ha terminado, quiero que continúe…. quiero que siga el calor.. quiero que ella siga a mi lado

Gwen me mira desde lejos y yo sin poder acercarme, tomo a esa chica de su cintura, solo quiero que ella me vea, el olor a licor es fuerte, ya a estas horas había bebido como nunca en mi vida, aun así…. se que será una buena noche, el mundo esta a mis pies .. es todo mío, esta noche es mía, me siento realmente bien ….

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night……………._

La música hace latir mis oídos, solo escucho y me dejo llevar, la gente se reúne afuera, parece que no quieren que esto termine, aquella chica me toma de la mano y me aleja de Gwen, salgo a respirar algo de aire, pero con tanta gente no creo que eso sea aire, aun sigo sofocado, luego veo una limosina, todos se suben con excepción de Gwen, que sigue con es tipo…..

Aun la música es fuerte, las chicas me animan siempre mirando mi reloj, como si adivinaran con quien están, solo les digo que me llamo "Ben", abren el capote para que podamos ver las calles, me animan a salir, la música y el licor hacen que yo ceda a cualquier cosa .. en mi mente pienso que esta si es una buena noche …

Hay más gente, la limosina esta abarrotada, ya no hay mas espacio, pero eso parece divertir aun mas a todos, mientras mas juntos estén hay mas diversión, el aire en mi rostro, en un automóvil que va a mas de ochenta kilómetros por hora, hace refrescar mi mente y me hace pensar en Gwen

_Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up…………….._

Pero no me importa, les digo que debemos ir un hotel mas lujoso, que yo correré con todos los gastos, ellos aceptan y nos detenemos en un enorme edificio, un complejo para esta clase de ocasiones, realmente París tiene todo, si….. esta sin duda va ser una buena noche

Hay todo tipo de bebidas, el lugar es inmenso, la gente entra por montones, ya no recuerdo mas, solo que entregue mi tarjeta al encargado y luego el desapareció, las mujeres entran, luego detrás de estas muchos hombres, todos armando un gran alboroto, todos con distintos equipos, como si estuvieran realmente preparados para esto, como si no fuera la primera ves, unos vienen con cajas de cerveza y otros con bebidas de todo tipo

Tocan un buen tema, uno que me gusta y eso me hace sentir bien

_Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get off………….._

Nunca me hace falta una botella o un vaso lleno de bebida, la música vuelve a invadir el lugar, solo que ahora es mas fresco, pero poco a poco la temperatura se eleva y mucho se van a la piscina de la terraza .. aun no veo a Gwen, creo que debe seguir con ese sujeto, miro al espejo y esa chica esta conmigo, baila junto a mi, ríe fuertemente y hace que tome cada ves mas

Otros saltan encima de los sofás, el departamento esta de cabeza…. ya no hay control, me digo a mi mismo- ¿como un poco de alcohol puede llevar a los humanos a su estado mas primitivo?-

hay un sofá libre, ella me empuja y caigo de espaldas, se acerca peligrosamente a mi, los demás observan esto y se ríen…. ríen muy fuerte, pero con la música tan elevada aquello solo es ruido.. parece no tener fin, me he descontrolado, cuando pensé que seria una noche agradable con Gwen……

_I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all………….._

Es la mejor noche de mi vida, muevo mi cuerpo como nunca lo he hecho, no me importa lo que los demás digan, ya no temo mas … aquello se salió de control, - los franceses si saben divertirse- , pienso y el ritmo de aquel tema me enloquece por completo

Cuando salto encima del sofá veo a muchas parejas besándose apasionadamente en cada esquina de la enorme habitación, ellos se han y entregado a sus mas bajos instintos, las luces se apagan de repente y tambaleo hasta caerme el suelo, es duro pero aun así la música no se ha detenido

muchos encienden sus celulares y veo algunas personas aun moverse y buscando que la diversión continúe, parece que ese apagón fue algo intencional

_I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And losing all control……….._

Empiezo a dar vueltas y las luces de todos los celulares hace que el lugar tenga un brillo especial, decido hacer algo interesante, pero a su ves estúpido, tomo a la chica y deseo que sea alguien mas….., de pronto otra chica nos interrumpe .. es una morena de cabellos negros …. nos separa y me da un beso, no entiendo que sucede, pero esta bien…. se siente bien, se siente muy bien .. que gran noche !!!!

Parece que no hay fin, ambas se pelean por mi, no entiendo que sucede, pero cada ves que beso a una la otra me lo pide, estoy en el nirvana, cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo parece elevarse solo, aquellas manos de esas dos chicas me quieren bajar del cielo y llevarme al infierno

Dios como deseo que sea ella ….. me detengo, abro los ojos y veo a la gente mas calmada, pero aquellas dos chicas no se detienen, besan mi boca… mi cuello

_Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again_

_Let's live it up  
Lets do it…_

- ¡¡¡¡¡rayos es genial!!!! . -digo en mi mente .. si había besado y amado a Yulie esto sobrepasaba todo eso, ellas estaban sedientas al igual que yo, las demás parejas se perdían como sombras a mi alrededor dejándome solo con aquellos pecados

Nunca creí en el cielo ni en el infierno, pero desde en ese momento pensé que realmente debía existir un lugar así y si no …… muy **pronto lo sabría**

No la veo por ningún lado, la perdí por completo, las chicas a mi lado siguen dormidas, no las quiero despertar , una de ellas se cubre ya que el sol entra fuertemente por una de las ventanas, es mas de medio día, si no fuera por ese odioso "botones" nunca me habría levantado

Veo el espejo de la habitación, es enorme, ahí me vi reflejado junto a aquella chica, de quien no sabia ni su nombre.. no se quien es ni donde viene, es una desconocida para mi, su cabello negro se ve hermoso, se levanta aun semidesnuda y me da un beso de buenos días, sonríe y dice cosas en un idioma que no comprendo…. pero se nota en su rostro que la paso bien_Lets Do _

No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero la rubia se mueve de un lado para otro intentando despertar, yo sigo mirando al espejo y trato de recordar en donde deje a Gwen, me dirijo al cuarto de baño, cuando entro veo a dos mujeres durmiendo ahí, no me importa, entro con cuidado, no quiero que despierten, parecen dormir muy cómodas sobre esa bata ….

Abro el grifo y lavo mi rostro, me veo fatal, tengo unas ojeras enormes producto del cansancio, salgo de ahí sin hacer el menor ruido, tomo un par de toallas y salgo, porque quiero cubrirme con algo, ya que perdí mi camiseta la noche anterior

Recuerdo la candente noche - "fue genial" -me repito a mi mismo, entro a la habitación y aquella mujer de pelo negro no esta, se fue sin decirme nada , pienso que eso trato de decirme cuando se acerco a mi, la chica rubia aun esta dormida, busco un teléfono móvil entre tanto desorden y encuentro el mío, necesito saber **en donde esta Gwen**

_it  
And live it up  
Lets Do it  
I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night A feeling  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night…………._

La música aun sigue elevada, aquellas mujeres no se detienes, buscan hacerme algo, me tapan los ojos y entre ellas juegas conmigo, puedo oír sus risas silenciosas… sus labios suaves, el roce de sus cuerpos, no entiendo porque me vendan, me levanto y trato de buscarlas

Me quito el vendaje y veo que hay pocas personas en la habitación, ellas me sorprenden desde atrás y me obligan a ceder nuevamente, sus cuerpos huelen a licor y el mío a cerveza

la noche apenas comienza, son las cuatro de la madrugada, ellas no se detienen , yo estoy exhausto y ellas apenas están por empezar, no se si poder mas, no puedo quedar como un tonto, debo mantenerme o lo echare a perder … si !!!! esta **es mi gran noche …**

Discó el numero de Gwen, espero que conteste, salgo a la terraza y veo la piscina con todo tipo de cosa en ella, trajes de baño, ropa y un sinfín de tonterías, hasta un de los sofás dentro .. me sorprendo , sigo intentado, pero ella no contesta

De repente escucho el tono del celular de Gwen, es estúpido….. ella no podía estar ahí, no era posible, recordaba haberla abandonado junto a ese tipo, tengo la sensación de que algo malo sucedió, la chica que duerme en mi habitación… esa chica que se levanta mirando su celular .. no puede ser … no es posible .. no es ella ….

No importa cuantas veces me repita lo mismo, no hare que sea de otra forma, es ella y ahora como un remolino de emociones recuerdo el rostro del aquel sujeto con quien estaba Gwen, el cabello de aquel tipo era castaño .. eso era imposible

- el espejo ..- digo en silencio

retrocedo dejándome caer .. cuando al vi ella sonrió y en mi cabeza aun veo aquel espejo .. me vi toda la noche….. toda la noche a través de el

ella se despierta y me mira como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero en mi desconcierto me pregunto - - ¿.. como diablos sucedió …?- Gwen se levanta y se quita esa peluca .. ahora recuerdo sus palabras antes de entrar a aquel bar

- "te tengo una sorpresa" – dijo y cuando entramos saco algo de su cartera, aquel montón de chicas……. no era yo el que estaba con ellas, era Gwen la que estaba conmigo, la que bailo conmigo, el espejo me había hecho ver lo que realmente deseaba, no quería creerlo…. no quería….. por eso me fui, por eso la abandone y ahora ella esta aquí

- ¿Que es lo que sucedió .. ?- me vuelvo a preguntar, mientras las imágenes de ella bailando como una poseída a mi alrededor vuelven .. su imagen es clara cuando se acerca a mi oído y me dice

- "te gusta mi pelo" – su vos resuena ahora en mi cabeza, me maldigo por no haberle prestado atención…. debí haberlo hecho, aunque no negare **que fue una gran noche ….**

**Continuara…………………………**

* * *

**Bueno me gusto esta mejor que el anterior en fin este es el verdadero chap 2 el otro creo que dejo con mal sabor de boca a muchos, este esta inspirado en una peli que vi y el tema de B.E.P. --- buen grupo, ok esperare buenas criticas…. no se pierdan, se cuidan, revísenmelo y avísenme de algún error. **


	3. In Your Hands

**In Your Hands**

**Termina, llego el gran final esta muy genial …… advertencia !!!! no quiero que ninguna chica lea esta fic, me avergüenza un poco saber que una chica lo lea así que dejare la versión completa soft en unos días , solo para chicos !!!**

* * *

El viaje… el dolor, su sonrisa .. todo era confuso, Gwen había hecho lo que nadie había logrado hacer ... descontrolar los sentidos de Ben Tennyson

Pero hasta que punto eso seria malo?, no es normal… por eso era malo.. no es sano… por eso es malo .. y Ben lo sabia perfectamente

- vete de aquí !! - grito mientras la perseguía por toda la habitación

Aquel extraño botones y su retorcida sonrisa, es que acaso el era cómplice de Gwen?, acaso el había estado de su parte?, todo había sido planeado por Gwen sin siquiera olvidar el mas mínimo detalle

el dinero, la cuenta, la habitación, las mujeres, las personas y los jóvenes, todo un engaño solo para caer en las manos de Gwen, solo para que Ben Tennyson viera quien es realmente en su interior, el cual estaba cubierto de honorabilidad y heroísmo

Muy dentro de todo eso estaba aquel fuego interno .. aquellas ansias de explorar nuevas cosas .. de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos

Ella corría como jugando mientras que Ben iba en serio, quería atraparla, lejos de sentir vergüenza por la salvaje noche ella no hacia mas que reír alegremente a los ojos de Ben, siempre perversa e incorregible

- tu me engañaste!! - dijo muy airado por haber caído en semejante trampa

- no , tu fuiste el inocente que solo dejo a flote sus verdaderos deseos .. o me equivoco pervertido?- dijo aun juguetona y con esa vos odiosa-mente sensual que tenia

- ya no habrá nadie que te salve ..- dijo, continuo persiguiéndola mientras ella corría y daba vueltas alrededor del sofá que estaba prácticamente bañado de licor

Después de unos minutos se canso de perseguirla, tomo su celular y vio las grabaciones que tenia allí, aquello era una orgia…. lo de la noche anterior era tan ardiente que no había modo de describirlo

Las imágenes de las personas se diluían confundiéndose en una sola.. juntándose.. uniéndose, los amantes silenciosos habían desaparecido… en su lugar solo habían personas que hacia ruidos extraños…. jadeos perdidos y el...

Besaba a Gwen profundamente .. hasta ese momento el no sabia que podía dar besos "franceses", nunca lo había hecho con Julie.. es mas nunca hacia esas cosas con ella, jamás se atrevió a besarla de la manera en al que besaba a Gwen, esos besos eran de necesidad… eran de pasión .. no de amor

Ben cerro los ojos y recordó el tacto de los labios de Gwen, como su lengua jugaba en una lucha sin tregua que los tenia unidos de una manera especial

- Admite que lo disfrutaste, cuando llegaste te veías tan frustrado .. te hice un favor – dijo riendo muy pícaramente

aquellas imágenes lo llenaban de una culpa interior que a Gwen parecía no importarle, hasta parecía estar disfrutando con la situación, si es que esta ya no era tan evidente

su rostro era diferente al que veía en el espejo ese instante, no parecía ser el mismo en la grabación, estaba poseído por fuerzas que el desconocía, recordaba al mismo tiempo las noches agradables con Julie… aquello no tenia precedente Ben no soporto ver mas .. no quería porque tenia miedo de que aquello se convirtiera en placer

tomo el celular y lo arrojo siendo atrapado por la energía que emanaba de Gwen

- no lo tires Benjamín, esto es valioso.. aquí dejaste de ser el héroe que todos creen conocer.. este eres tu - ella se adueño del celular

- ya vete… ! – dijo Ben aun disgustado, entonces ella se acerco

- no puedo irme aun, tienes algo que es mío - dijo muy cariñosa y las manos de Gwen se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Ben hasta llegar a sus pantalones

- no te pongas nervioso ni excitado primito… ya termino - dijo de manera muy sensual y nunca antes vista por Ben, ante la sorpresa de este ella metió sus manos en los bolsillos del héroe y saco algo que el no esperaba ver

- esto es mío .. gracias - dijo sacando es trozo de tela rosa que antes de llevárselo lo paso por el rostro de Benjamín

- ah y antes de irme – dijo Gwen recordando algo que también inquietaba al héroe

- no te preocupes…. use preservativo – dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

la minifalda de Gwen era tan corta y sensual que ella no tuvo que quitárselas para colocarse su ropa interior

Ben quiere olvidarla pero al mismo tiempo recordarla, su pelo… el color de sus ojos tan verde como los suyos.. tan profundos y misteriosos

- me las quitaste anoche .. no podía irme sin ellas - dijo y se fue dejando a Ben tan sorprendido y excitado que no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que ella **salió de la habitación **

- tu me amas ¿verdad? - dijo y el respondía con un "si", ella besaba de muchas maneras

las manos de Ben se deslizaban atreves de ella hasta llegara a sus caderas .. . "mas abajo .. un poco mas" .. se decía, ahora ya nada le detenía ese descontrol dominaba todo su ser

Gwen miraba las escenas desde el celular que arrebato Ben, miraba lo sucedido con mucha picardía ...

Ben también recordaba esa imágenes, vio que Gwen besaba con pasión no solo a hombres si no también a mujeres, la "francesita" exploraba la boca de la alienígena semi-humana, ambas estaban con un frenesí incontrolable que se desato con Benjamín

Gwen no tenia miedo de ser vista con aquella mujer.. eso era porque en Francia el lesbianismo era normal, el amor entre esas chicas era normal, Ben se sujeto la cabeza y quería borrar esas imágenes pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía, la resaca no le dejaba, tenia un dolor infernal en la cabeza

Gwen se bajo del taxi cuando diviso su apartamento, recordó que ahí estaban la mayoría de las cosas de Ben y si el deseaba recuperarlas debía ir hasta donde estaba ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la **chica que ideo un nuevo plan **

Ben toco la puerta muy nervioso .. el conocía sus artimañas , sus trucos que solo traían serios problemas

Gwen abrió al puerta y vio a Ben quien muy nervioso apenas pudo decir un "Hola" en ella se podía ver otra ves ese fuego interno que encendía a Ben .. algo que los atraía ..los volvía inseparables

- vine por por por mis cosas – dijo avergonzado y titubeante mirando a un costado evitando los ojos de aquella ardiente mujer

Aquel camisón blanco no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se podía ver claramente los frutos de toda una vida de practicar judo, sus piernas largas que solo conducían al paraíso

- esta bien, puedes pasar – dijo haciéndose a un lado y alejándose de Ben con ese movimiento de caderas que enloquecería a cualquiera

El entro tímidamente, sentía el sudor frio nuevamente recorrer su espina dorsal, presentía que algo iba a suceder muy pronto

Las luces se apagaron y Ben nuevamente cayo en la trampa, otra ves la mosca había caído en al red de la araña.. ya solo en el silencio se escuchaban los jadeos desesperados de dos personas muy distintas pero con algo en común .. el deseo

- en unas semanas me graduare , quiero que vengas ..- dijo mientras besaba el cuello del héroe

Gwen al fin le había atrapado … ahora Ben estaba en sus manos

* * *

**The-End ? **

**Abrupto pero genial, después de esto Ben se sentirá tan culpable que tratar de evitar a Gwen hasta el día de la graduación, en donde estará Julie y el resto…. es historia **

**Alguna duda háganmelo saber **


	4. Bad Romance

**Bad Romance **

**La continuación, un mundo paralelo con un final distinto alejado de lo que es Fotografía- es el día 10 el héroe no solo va luchar también debe tener algo de diversión **

- ya pensaste a quien invitaremos a nuestra boda? – pregunto Julie viendo a su novio mientras este conducía – mis padres vendrán y seria bueno que tu invitases también a tu familia – esto ultimo molesto un poco a Benjamín

Julie acaricio el rostro de su prometido quien no podía contener su conciencia, el sabia muy bien lo que había sucedido años atrás y mas aun en la actualidad, así que solo se limito a decirle como adivinando

- te aseguro que aunque invitase a Gwen…. ella no vendría – dijo y vio que Julie le miraba con algo de desilusión – pero ya que insistes tanto .. lo intentare – sabia en su interior que decirle "no" a Julie era imposible

Ambos se dirigían a lo que seria su futuro hogar, en las afueras de Washington en un barrio residencial donde solo la alta sociedad vivía de manera ajena a lo que sucedía afuera, después de todo la feliz pareja se lo merecía, Julie había luchado mucho por el amor del héroe y al fin concretaría ese logro a pesar de todo lo sucedido

La casa en la que ambos vivirían aun estaba vacía, debían mudar todas sus cosas que poseían cuando eran solteros, era bastante amplia y lujosa, tenia dos pisos con varias habitaciones en donde ambos soñaban tener algún día varios hijos con los cuales vivir en completa armonía

- es muy hermosa, no espero el día en que tu y yo nos casemos – la sonrisa de la chica era una invitación para Benjamín .. una invitación para besarla, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hasta su pecho presionándola para probar luego el sabor de esos labios, a Julie esto le agradaba, sentir el suave roce de un beso apasionado le hacia entender cuanto amaba a su prometido

- yo también no espero el día – dijo Benjamín dándose un respiro – seremos muy felices… te lo prometo -

Ya antes esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas, el no acababa de creérselo… las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, en una vida tan agitada estos detalles pasaban a segundo plano, luchando constantemente contra alienígenas uno nunca sabe cuando se esta viviendo realmente

"algo así es imposible, eres un héroe .. un ejemplo a seguir"

Las palabras de su amigo no terminaban de molestar su conciencia, era aun media noche cuando se levanto de la cama dejando a Julie sola para dirigirse al comedor, si tenia que invitarla lo haría .. aunque sabía **bien que después se arrepentiría**

**En algún lugar de Francia**

Sonidos de completo placer eran los que llenaban el silencio de aquella noche parisiana, entre la oscuridad dos cuerpos se enfrascaban en una lucha deleitándose mutuamente con cada conexión .. ahogándose de excitación, ambos seres trataba en vano de saciarse… tocándose complaciéndose …para luego acabar, algo así era común en la vida de Gwen, ella dejo de plano su anterior vida luego de dejar a Kevin

Recostada sobre su cama fumaba un cigarrillo luego de haber tenido una noche agitada, una hermosa chica rubia que decía palabras en francés de amor, se apego a Gwen para luego quedarse dormida

Se levanto para dirigirse a su tocador en donde había un montón de cosas y entre estas habían unas cartas, eran dos en total, sin darle importancia las tomo entre sus manos y vio quien las enviaba

"Srta. Gwen Tennyson"

Abrió el sobre y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un invitación nada mas ni nada menos que de su adorado primo Benjamín, ahí estaba también el nombre de Julie, al fin la feliz pareja concretaba esa relación que había durado ya demasiado, con una sonrisa diminuta cerro el sobre , abrió el otro y ….

"hasta donde llegaras"

Salió al balcón de su departamento para sentir un poco el viento sobre su pelo, esos dos en verdad eran unos idiotas, aunque en su mente se maquinaba un plan bastante interesante

- "ire .."- se dijo mentalmente con un gesto de completa malicia, la última vez que vio a ambos juntos .. les hizo ver muchas cosas que desconocían, con uno de sus dedos rozo sus labios recordando es día lejano en donde no solo los corrompió si no también les **demostró lo que un ser humano es en realidad**

Los invitados llegaban uno a uno a la recepción desde donde se dirigirían luego a la iglesia adjunta en donde se realizaría la boda tan esperada, las estimaciones se salieron de foco, muchas más personas de lo esperado llegaron, fue un suceso esperado por la humanidad

Un auto convertible rojo se detuvo justo en frente de la entrada al complejo, un guardia se acerco para verificar si esta tenia su correspondiente invitación, los vidrios de aquel vehículo estaban polarizados y cuando estos bajaron se vio a la persona que manejaba

- la invitación y su carnet por favor – pido amablemente el guardia quien vio el nombre de esa persona

- "Gwen Tenn….."- antes de que terminara se sorprendió y se apresuro en darle paso, ella era la prima de héroe, su único familiar con vida

El auto entro hasta quedar estacionado en la entrada en donde dejo al ballet las llaves para que lo parqueara, su vestido purpura brillaba con la luz del sol, era hasta medio hombro largo hasta los pies con un escote en la espalda bastante pronunciado, su pelo estaba suelto y bien moldeado hacia adentro dándole mas presencia.. con esa mirada parecía una leona buscando a su presa

Entro al salón principal viendo a las personas quienes al verla murmuraban para si cosas que ella no llegaba a escuchar, no dijo nada, paso por delante de todos sin siquiera verles, era cierto de que el trabajo de héroe se lo dejo a Benjamín y que nadie la perdonaba por eso, salvar al mundo no estaba dentro de sus planes .. eligió vivir su vida y no se arrepintió

Se podía ver en el rostro de Gwen que no se arrepentía a pesar de tener esos dones tan especiales, el abuelo se sentiría avergonzado si la viese ahora aunque con lo muerto que estaba importaba una mierd….

Vivir desenfrenadamente importaba ahora, sus padres al morir le dejaron una cuantiosa herencia con la cual no tendría que preocuparse del dinero nunca mas

Busco algún lugar en donde pudieran decirle en donde encontrar al novio, entre esas personas pudo verlo .. ahí estaba Benjamín de espaldas a ella, el joven novio al sentirse observado dio media vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Gwen, se detuvieron un instante como si al verse volvieran a ellos momentos vividos.. aunque nada gratos

- me disculpan – dijo con una sonrisa a las personas con quien tenia una amena charla – mi hermana llego y debo saludarla –

Se acerco a Gwen quien ansiosa le abrazo sin espera mas, se fundió en los brazos del héroe refugiándose de las miradas ajenas y de las habladurías, el aroma de Benjamín le hacia sentirse bastante bien, al fin luego de varios segundo se separaron

- me alegra mucho que hayas venido ..- trato de sincerarse aunque en el fondo no invitarla habría sido mejor, hasta pensó que ella no vendría .. pero se equivoco

- no finjas, que nunca te ha venido bien, lo pasado es pasado así que vamos a olvidarlo – aquello era cierto hasta un punto… aunque tratar de olvidar algo tan singular parecía ser una tarea imposible

- te lo digo en serio - ni estas palabras eran suficientes para mostrar que realmente no deseaba a Gwen ahí aunque hizo un esfuerzo que no se podía desmerecer

- desearía que te vieras en este momento..- dijo echándose a reír discretamente para no llamar la atención del resto de los invitados -.. Además que tu apenas y conoces a la mitad de toda esta gente –

Entonces Gwen agarro a su primo y se lo llevo lejos de todas esas personas hasta tenerlo en un lugar donde seria solo para ella, el joven novio no se resistió .. hacer cualquier esfuerzo era en vano al final para ella Ben era tan solo un objeto mas con quien podía jugar a pleno gusto

- no has olvidado aquel hechizo que use .. en el camper cuando aun éramos jóvenes .. ahora mismo me siento así – en aquel cuarto Gwen le beso apasionadamente pausando solo para susurrarle al oído – yo no lo he olvidado..-

La poca resistencia que pudo haber ofrecido se perdió al darle esos besos amargos .. aunque en realidad eran como la miel mas pura .. eran amargos por la culpa que sentía .. por la culpa de engañar a su **futura esposa en plena boda**

El vestido blanco le asentaba tan bien .. que aprecia una princesa, era un vestido sencillo aunque en el cuerpo de Julie parecía espectacular

- si tu abuela viviera no sabes lo orgullosa que estaría – su madre no paraba de elogiarla mientras acomodaba los últimos detalles de precioso vestido

- estoy muy feliz mama, no sabes cuanto he ansiado este día – por la delicada mejilla de Julie resbalo una lagrima de felicidad, nada podría arruinar aquel día .. nada

La puerta toco dos veces llamando la atención de ambas, la madre se Julie se apresuro en ver de quien se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Gwen allí hizo un gesto mas que fingido de sorpresa y la invito a pasar

- hola Julie, en hora buena! - exclamo contenta de volver a ver a una vieja amiga, ella por su parte solo atino a saludar con una sonrisa de alegría, Gwen miro a la madre de la novia y esta comprendió lo que debía hacer

- es un reencuentro muy ameno, dejare que charlen a solas – dijo y se retiro de la habitación, vio que en los ojos de Julie, se denotaba claramente el "no me dejes sola" pero el poder que ejercía Gwen era total, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose la novia se inquieto mucho

- hermoso vestido el que traes ..- la mirada lasciva recorrió el cuerpo de Julie como si la estuviera violando, Julie se mordió el labio para no decir nada ya que aquello le traía oscuros recuerdos

- .. ya me imagino como te lo pasaras con Benjamin – camino hasta poder acercarse a la novia y tenerla acorralada

- para ya, has hecho mucho daño y yo…- las manos de Gwen comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la novia aunque ella puso un poco de resistencia esta fue vencida y ya sin ninguna oposición comenzó a tocarla

- no soy tonta, se que enviaste una invitación... una para mi, si no quisieras esto ¿porque me la enviarías?- las manos de Gwen tocaron sin descaro alguno los pechos suaves y tersos de Julie que al sentir el contacto se erizaron provocándole excitación – eres muy hermosa ..-

Se comenzaron a besar siendo para Julie un desahogo luego de tanto tiempo de haber reprimido sus emociones, se habían deseado desde hace mucho... **algo que Benjamín nunca noto**

Un gemido apagado fue el anuncio de que todo termino… por ahora, Gwen se puso de pie satisfecha por su labor, dejo al héroe sin fuerzas sobre la alfombra, le miro y noto aun la ira de Benjamín al sentirse usado

- ha sido excelente, mejor de lo que imagine – se inclino para ver a su primo y le quito algo de su chaqueta – gracias por la dirección, te aseguro que vendré a visitarte -

- lárgate…. – dijo Benjamín extenuado sin fuerzas para confrontarla

– no seas muy apagado con Julie, después de todo será una noche increíble – salió de aquel deposito poco iluminado

Fue un juego… todo comenzó como un juego, nunca fue algo serio, se arrepentía aun así en el interior de su ser sin ella nunca podría vivir, se golpeo la cabeza esperando reaccionar pero no fue así, se puso de pie y arreglo su maltrecho traje, en menos de una hora se casaría y debía disimular que nada había pasado

Volvió a la recepción a ver los invitados, si se distraía podría olvidar lo sucedido y sobretodo podría olvidar su culpa **aunque fuera por un instante**

Luego de que ella volviera de Paris, se encontró con la noticias de que Benjamín salía con una chica y que era su antigua amiga Julie, para Gwen la noticia fue algo emocionante... tenia un plan que cambiaria eso para siempre

Sabía bien que nunca podría ser algo especial en la vida de Benjamín así que eligió el otro camino, no habría amor de por medio solo lujuria y ese fue su propuesta... ella seria la amante así nunca Julie tendría que preocuparse de que alguien mas se interpusiera en su felicidad

"vivirás la vida que soñaste"

Julie caminaba por toda su nueva casa, sin duda tomo la decisión adecuada… si no podía alejarla acepto el trato, compartiría a su esposo.. fue extraño en un inicio verla a ella también caminar por las mañanas pero al final termino por acostumbrarse

Se topo con Gwen en la cocina, esta se preparaba un café, Julie la saludo como era debido y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su esposo que no tardaría en bajar

- fue una noche increíble .. - dijo tratando de romper un poco con el silencio

- lo fue – respondió Gwen a secas ya que se veía un tanto apurada

"será nuestro para siempre"

- te veré la siguiente semana – dijo Gwen y salió despidiéndose

Se convirtió en algo extraño, amaba a Benjamín pero al mismo tiempo amaba a Gwen y el hacia lo mismo y **viceversa, era confuso…**

- "Benjamin, aceptas a Julie Yamamoto como tu legitima esposa" – pregunto el ministro que presidia la boda

- acepto.. –contesto el

- "y tu Julie, aceptas Benjamín Tennyson como tu legitimo esposo .."- pregunto el ministro dirigiendo sus palabras a la novia

Lejos del altar, en la parte del fondo, muy a parte de los invitados a la boda… estaba la chica de vestido purpura que veía expectante esta hermosa ocasión y sin que nadie la escuche, sin que nadie la viese dijo para si misma en voz baja

_- acepto …-_

- Acepto - contesto Julie y todo el mundo se alegro, lo que todos no sabían **era la verdad de ese "acepto"**

**The-End**

**Y así fue, pensaba en esta serie desde hacia mucho y concrete este episodio, gracias y espero guste – tiene rating "Super M"(inspirado en un H de los años 90, a ver quien lo reconoce)**

Mi nuevo lema será: "**Cuando las series animadas se parecen a la realidad… es hora de escribir Fan-Fics" **

**Nos vemos ya subo otra saga esperada **


End file.
